Total and Utter Chaos
by Jinxie Otherside
Summary: What do you think would happen if two girls came on the set of X2 while filming? What do you think would happen, if these random two girls started giving EVERYONE hugs on the set and ended up kidnapping Alan Cumming?


What do you think would happen if two girls came on the set of X2 while filming? What do you think would happen, if these random two girls started giving EVERYONE hugs on the set and ended up kidnapping Alan Cumming? Well the answer to the question is:  
  
Total and Utter Chaos  
  
Chapter One: The Chaos Begins.  
  
[Mel and Vicky sat BORED in Melody's living room]  
  
Vicky: There is nothing to do!  
  
Mel: I know. [Sigh] I wish we could do something.  
  
Vicky: Hey! Do they still have the Filming of X2 somewhere around here?  
  
Mel: Umm. I think so why?  
  
Vicky: [gives her a wicked grin] you know what I'm thinking?  
  
Mel: [grins wickedly back] Oh yeah.  
  
Vicky: [jumping up] come on! Let's do it!  
  
[So the two girls, who obviously didn't know what they were getting their selves into, made their way to find the filming set. Finally making it there, they gasped at all the PRETTY lights and cameras]  
  
Vicky: Oh look! There's Hugh Jackson! [She squealed]  
  
Mel: [rolling her eyes] Vicky.  
  
Vicky: Yes?  
  
Mel: In the words of Dr. Evil: "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight".  
  
Vicky: Oh come off it!  
  
Mel: [rolls her eyes again, she looks about seeing famous faces like: Halle Barry, Famke Janssen, Ian McKellen, and James Marsden, but sadly no Alan Cumming]  
  
[The girls find away to get past the security guards]  
  
Security Guard: [twirling the stick] Watch it go round. Wow. Round. @.@  
  
[Snickering softly the girls come closer and closer. Watching everyone.]  
  
Mel: [pokes Some-Random-Person-Who-Works-On-The-Set]  
  
S.R.P.W.W.O.T.S: HEY! How did you two get in here?  
  
Vicky: Shush! [Smack]  
  
S.R.P.W.W.O.T.S: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey. (Like Ace Ven-What's His Name got shot by the darts in When Nature Calls) That. Hurt.  
  
Mel: [snickers evilly]  
  
[The girls walk around the set, sometimes getting mistaken for a worker, sometimes not. Finally after many, many, many hours of waiting, the girls finally get to see. Alan Cumming walking out of his trailer, along with Rebecca Romijn-Stamos, both looking rather. Smirfish (You know the little blue people).]  
  
[Cue Hallelujah music]  
  
[Squealing, Mel and Vicky run up]  
  
Rebecca: O_O; Uh-oh. Alan. You've got a couple of fan girls after you!  
  
[He doesn't get to respond because he's plowed over by the two squealing girls]  
  
Alan: @_@  
  
Mel: [Stands up, rearranging her clothes, going back to her stern looking face] Err. Sorry. Mr. Cumming.  
  
Vicky: [Being a blonde, doesn't get the idea that she's SMUTHERING HIM!] Heh hehehehe! ^_^!  
  
Alan: _o can't. Breathe. o_  
  
Mel: -_-' Get off him you stupid prit!  
  
Vicky: [reluctantly gets off him]  
  
Mel: Like I said, Mr. Cumming, I am very sor-  
  
[She was interrupted by. Bryan Singer (The Director)]  
  
Bryan: Alan, are you okay?!  
  
Alan: [stands up] It's all good. I'm peachy.  
  
Bryan: [turns to the girls] did you two this?  
  
[They are and look all innocent, whistling and looking around.]  
  
Bryan: [eyeing them curiously, turning back to the rather. Smirfish people] C'mon, we need you two on the set now! We're just about to shoot the "Nightcrawler asks Mystique about her mutant powers" scene.  
  
[Alan and Rebecca follow Bryan, Rebecca gets smacked in the face with Alan's strap on tail]  
  
Rebecca: [growls] Alan. Do you remember what I said about that tail.?  
  
Alan: [mimicking her] Smacking you in the face, one more time? Yes.  
  
Rebecca: Well didn't it just smack me in the face?  
  
Alan: Why... Yes, yes it did.  
  
Rebecca: Grrr!  
  
Alan: [Looks scared and amused at the same time (If that's even possible)] YIP! [Runs for it]  
  
Rebecca: [Makes chase]  
  
Mel: [blinks] HEY! Don't hurt him!!!!! [Makes chase after Rebecca]  
  
Vicky: [Eyeing Hugh dreamily, doesn't even know what's taking place between Alan, Rebecca, and Mel.] [sigh]  
  
Alan: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! [Run into a fake wall, just like Jay and Silent Bob did in Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back, he falls over] @_@ Dammit, I forgot how fake things are here. [Sees Rebecca coming at him again] AHHH!!!!!! [Gets up and runs into the fake wall AGAIN!]  
  
Rebecca: Grrr! I'll get you!!! [Gets tripped (on purpose) by James]  
  
James: Oppsie-daisy. Sorry Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca: [forgets why she was chasing Alan and turns to James. She stares at him for a second, looking as if she's gonna beat the crap outta him]  
  
Mel: [runs up] Mr. Cumming, are you okay?  
  
Alan: @_@ Peach-y  
  
[Mel helps Alan up]  
  
Alan: Thanks. Err. I didn't catch your name.  
  
Mel: My name is Melody [quickly says] But you HAVE to call me MEL, and I'm a fan of yours [smiles sweetly] I really admire you.  
  
Alan: Thank you. ^_^'  
  
[Back to Rebecca and James]  
  
James: [backing away a little] C'mon Becky. It was a little joke. You know. Hahaha?  
  
Rebecca: [stepping closer to him, shoots her arm out]  
  
James: [flinches]  
  
Rebecca: [points at him] you did that on purpose, and THAT was not cool man. Not cool at all!  
  
James: I'm sorry! [Runs away]  
  
Rebecca: [Shrugs and walks to the set]  
  
Alan: I gotta get going. [Fallows Rebecca]  
  
[Hehehehehehehe! NOW it's getting interesting. Many, many, many, many, many hours later. They are doing the scene when Alan and Halle have to hug to get into the. Umm. BIG-ROOM-WITH-THAT-Cere-thing in it. Yet again, the girls make a commotion,]  
  
Vicky: Hey! Why does HE just get to give hugs? Why can't OTHER people give hugs?  
  
Bryan: [Blinks] Umm. Well. You see it's part of the movie so-  
  
Vicky: [Holds up her hands] need not say more, I see we are needed. MELODY!  
  
Mel: [Rolls her eyes, doing the "Oh God help me" look] What Vicky.?  
  
Vicky: We are needed! [Claps]  
  
[Everyone (but Vicky) makes one huge BLINK!]  
  
Vicky: [Starts to give Random-Set-Workers hugs]  
  
Random Set Works: O_O err. [Hugs back]  
  
Mel(ody): [shrugs and starts to give people hugs too, hugs Bryan then Halle, then Ian, and so on and so on.]  
  
[Security comes in a smacks the girls with sticks]  
  
Vicky: [stupidly gives the Security Guards a hug]  
  
Mel(ody): [lowers her head in shame.]  
  
Bryan: [Yelling] Someone get these weirdo girls outta here!  
  
Mel(ody): [In the middle of hugging Alan] HEY, LOOK IT'S SPIDERMAN!  
  
[Everyone (except Mel(ody)) looks]  
  
Mel: [Knocks out Alan some how. And. Drags him off the sets rather quickly, before anyone sees with happened.]  
  
[Everyone makes a huge BLINK! Again]  
  
[Vicky and Mel, drag Alan back to Mel's house and they lock him in her basement]  
  
Hee hee hee! What did you think? Want more! Can you take more?! I had a lot of fun writing this, review! 


End file.
